


New Friends and Old Wounds

by aaronburrbitch



Series: Tails of the HPA [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hybrids, M/M, Muteness, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronburrbitch/pseuds/aaronburrbitch
Summary: The continuing recovery of Yukhei and Kun, along with their developing relationship. Cameos of other members and their backstory, especially Ten.**DISCONTINUED, at least for now**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Nothing graphic happens or is narrated, but in this story both Ten, Yukhei, Jungwoo, Taeil, and Jaehyun were abused to varying degrees. All except Ten and Yukhei are almost completely recovered. But with Ten's story, there are mentions of past rape and abuse, along with Yukhei's past abuse.

It had taken time, but Yukhei had finally settled down happily in Kun's house, their house. He'd put on a decent amount of weight and was no longer skin and bones. Yukhei's various scrapes and bruises had also healed as time passed and their friendship grew. Currently, both hybrid and human were sitting in Kun's car, jamming to a song on the radio on the way to Yukhei's check up.

Yukhei bounced excitedly in his seat to the rhythm of the song, excited to be getting his casts off. Kun and Dr. Sicheng had said that, other than continuing gaining weight, getting his casts off was the final step in his (physical) healing process. He was more than happy to be able to do things on his own and wag his tail again.

Kun chuckled gently and took one hand off the wheel for a second to scratch Yukhei's ears. He was happy Yukhei had almost finished his recovery process, it was good to see the hybrid so excited and happy. Especially after everything he'd been through. The human, too, had grown incredibly fond of Yukhei. As Jungwoo had said, his house became boring and lonely when he lived alone. Yukhei brought new light and energy to the place, making it feel more like a home than it had in a long time.

As they pulled up to WayV clinic at the HPA, they were greeted with a couple of familiar faces, looking very grim. Confused, Kun got out of the car and walked around to scoop Yukhei up into his arms. As soon as he did, Johnny walked over, face grey. "Kun! ThankGod. Did Taeyong call you?"

Feeling, if possible, more confused, Kun replied, "No, I'm here for Yukhei's checkup. Johnny, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" He tightened his grip on Yukhei and petted him gently, soothing both of them.

"It's not me you should be worried about. Yuta and I just picked up a cat hybrid. But this one's a special case... Yukhei, it's pretty bad. Can you sit in the car a minute while I talk to Kun?" 

Yukhei wasn't happy about being separated but understood the gravity of what was happening. If whatever it was made Johnny look that upset, and they needed Kun's help, he could wait in the car a bit. He nodded, and Kun reluctantly set him back in the car and closed the door.

"What's the matter?" Kun asked, crossing his arms and frowning out of worry. 

"Well he was locked in a dark basement and starved. Not really out of the ordinary, but the bad thing is that... Well, we can't be sure but he shows signs that he's been raped violently in addition to being beaten and cut up."

Johnny's handsome face was twisted with anger at the hybrid's condition, "He's lost a good amount of blood, but he's also disoriented and is lashing out at everyone who goes near him. You should see the scratches he left on Yuta. He's terrified, Kun, and we didnt think Sicheng could handle him, so we were going to call you in."

Kun felt his own anger and sadness rise as Johnny told his tale, "Alright, I'll go get cleaned up and take a look at him, but I need to settle Yukhei down with either you, Taeyong, or both. He's not very comfortable being away from me for longer than an hour."

The taller man nodded, and opened the car door for Kun to pick Yukhei up. Kun gladly did so and looked at him with a look that, while gentle, silently conveyed how bad the situation was. Petting his ears, he said, "I'm sorry, puppy, but the hybrid Johnny and Yuta brought in is really hurt, and Sicheng needs my help. You can text Jungwoo to see if he can come hang out with you, but for now, can you sit with Johnny and Taeyong for a bit?"

Yukhei was reluctant to be away from Kun now, but he knew now that the doctor wouldn't leave him for no reason. Plus, both he and Johnny looked really shaken up, so he nodded and nuzzled into Kun's arms for a second before reaching his arms out towards Johnny. At least he'd be with people who he knew. 

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief and bundled the tall hybrid into his arms, "Thank you. Both of you."

"Of course, Johnny," Kun said as a loud yowl sounded from the clinic, "I've really gotta go now, be a good boy, Yukhei." With that, he ran to the open door of the clinic and dropped his coat at the door. He washed up quickly, but thoroughly, and headed into the main room, where there were still sounds of distress. And what a sight it was.

A small cat hybrid, almost completely nude (he was holding the standard clinic gown and slippers, but instead of wearing them, he had elected to beat Yuta with them), was sitting on one of the exam tables. Well, sitting wasn't the word, he was kicking and scratching and hitting, trying to bolt and not understanding that they were trying to help. Sicheng was trying, unsuccessfully, to gently calm the hybrid down, and Yuta was trying to block the hybrid's claws and blows from hitting Sicheng. Kun could see Yuta's arm was bleeding pretty bad, but what really drew his eyes was the pool underneath the hybrid. He couldn't really see anything, but it looked like Johnny may be right.

Kun walked slowly into the room, and the hurricane of bony legs and claws stopped for a moment. Instead, a pair of dark, distrusting eyes were staring at him, appraising him. Kun held eye contact with the cat and quietly, but firmly said, "Yuta, go. You being here isn't helping. I'll take care of Sicheng, but you need to leave. Get Johnny to patch you up or come back in an hour."

Yuta hesitated for a moment but eventually dropped his protective stance and glanced at Kun before squeezing his partner's shoulder, the cat watching the whole time. 

Once Yuta was gone, the hybrid stopped struggling and much, only lashing out if they got too close. He was still eyeing Kun, as if looking into his soul critically, and looked very uncomfortable sitting there but silently refused to move. After a second, he broke eye contact and began looking around the room, especially at the door Yuta had left through. 

Picking up on the fact that the hybrid was uncomfortable partially because they were in a doctor's are, Kun spoke up, "We aren't going to hurt you, we're trying to help. My name is Kun, this is Sicheng. We work to help hybrids recover from abuse. We won't hurt you." 

In a trusting way, he held out his wrist for the hybrid to smell. Cat hybrids' noses were very sensitive and they usually smelled a new acquaintance. This was more of an offer of peace, but the scrawny hybrid seemed to take it, leaning forward to sniff at Kun's wrist. 

Finding no malicious smells, and the dominating one being the scent of a happy puppy hybrid, dark eyes looked at Kun, and his ears twitched, almost excitedly. Finally, the cat spoke, "Pup?" he rasped, throat sore from unuse. 

Kun smiled gently and nodded, "Yes, I have a puppy. His name is Yukhei, and he's upstairs with Johnny, the tall man who you met earlier. Yukhei was hurt too, but we helped him heal what we could and I adopted him. He's quite happy now, as you can probably smell. You can meet him later if you'd like."

The cat calmed down a bit more at hearing about Yukhei, and his ears twitched a bit at the mention of Johnny. Turning his gaze towards Sicheng, he tilted his head, and grabbed for his hand. What he found warred with each other. He smelled like the one who'd left, who had a similar smell to his abuser, but Sicheng also smelled like a happy hybrid, this time a cat. The cat eyed him distrustfully, and spoke again, "Smells like him," he said, jerking his head at the door, and subconsciously leaning towards Kun.

"Yuta? Ah, he's my partner, I live with him and Taeil, a cat hybrid. Is that the reason you were upset earlier? Yuta's smell, his cologne? He smells different with it on than he usually does. I promise, he's safe, and so am I. We work with Kun to help hybrids, we won't hurt you. Was that smell the same as the one who hurt you?" Sicheng asked carefully, trying to mimic what Kun said.

The cat looked at Kun, who smiled at him, and nodded. "Bad man," he said, shivering lightly. At this point, he was starting to look a little woozy, and Kun's worry was creeping back. "Can you let us help you please? We'll just get you a nice shower to clean off and take a look at your hurt spots. You'll also need some more blood, you've lost a lot... Please, we can't help unless you let us get close and help you. Sicheng can even shower first to show you it's safe and to wash off the smell you dont like," Kun pleaded, stretching out his hand to the cat.

As the hybrid reached out to take a hold of Kun's hand and said, shakily, "I-I'm Ten. Y-you can help if I can see puppy and the tall man later?" Sicheng wasn't even mad that he had to shower and get his clothes wet (luckily for him they kept spare, unscented clothes around as well). 

Kun nodded and smiled back, squeezing his hand gently. "Nice to meet you, Ten, of course you can see them. Now, Sicheng, go shower so we can help him." 

They carefully did everything that was needed to inspect the hybrid, including washing him, cutting his hair, and cleaning his cuts. The only difficulties arose when the time came to check out his hole (it was, sadly, determined the doctors and confirmed by Ten himself that he had been raped) , when they had to give him an IV bag of blood, and when they asked him if he wanted them to perform a rape kit. Ten eventually gave in to the first two but firmly said no to the last. The man always wore a condom, plus Ten just wanted to move on with his life and be free, not entangled in some court case.

Eventually, the two doctors had done everything they could, and Ten was on the road to recovery, unless any further complications came up. As promised, Kun called Johnny and asked for him to come down to the clinic and bring Yukhei with him. Ten smiled, excited to meet the puppy and see the tall officer again. It was a small smile, after everything he went through, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of Johnny and Yukhei, and Ten sat up straight, leaning forward in his chair (with a hole in the middle to accommodate him) in anticipation. Yukhei for his part, tried to jump out of Johnny's arms and into Kun's before the latter happily took him into his arms. Kun led the way back to the exam room where Sicheng was talking to Ten about Taeil and Yuta. 

"Yukhei, Johnny, this is Ten. We just finished patching him up," Kun said, lowering Yukhei into another chair. Immediately, Ten reached up and pet him, pulling the other hybrid into a tight hug. 

"Puppy!" He cheered, happier than they'd seen him all day. Yukhei beamed and nuzzled into the hug after an initial moment of hesitation and a glance at Kun. Once Yukhei was released, Johnny came over to talk to Ten and Kun gathered the puppy back into his arms, wondering why Ten reacted so enthusiastically towards a puppy when cats and dogs usually despised each other.

It was quickly settled that Ten would go home with Johnny, the only one on their team without another hybrid. The two got on well, and Johnny had a big house where Ten could happily roam around. 

As the two left for Johnny's, Kun sighed and gently woke up Yukhei, who had been dozing (and drooling) against his shoulder. "Come on pup, we've gotta get your casts off," he said with a yawn, voice thick with sleepiness from the day's events. 

Once the casts were off, Kun bundled Yukhei, wagging his newly freed tail, into his arms and left for their car as Sicheng called Yuta down to check on him and bandage his cuts, courtesy of Ten.

The ride back to Kun's house was a sleepy, content one. Within minutes, Yukhei was asleep, and Kun smiled as he petted his ears, thinking back on the day's events. Once they arrived back home, Kun woke Yukhei gently to show him where he was before they both laid down to take a nap, Kun holding Yukhei in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy and angsty chapter here. Sorry for the late update, I've been very busy and tired lately. As always, love you guys!
> 
> TW: This chapter contains a nightmare featuring flashbacks of abuse, and the character not being sure if they would rather live or die, leaning towards die. If you want to skip the nightmare itself it's set off by **.
> 
> ** signals the flashback/dream
> 
> Set the night after Kun and Yukhei meet Ten

**Cold. He was cold, very cold and so, so hungry. And he was lucky. Lucky that at least it wasn't worse. He'd had it so much worse before. He remembered the first few weeks after they took his voice and how bad his throat had ached, and how he'd forced down freezing snow to try to dull the pain. He remembered when he smiled at a boy passing by who saw through the gap in his fence, the sting of his tail of his broken tail and bleeding back, molten glass embedded in his flesh.

So no, this was not the worst he'd been through in many ways, but how badly he felt still ranked number one, not because of pain or the cold, but because he was almost ready to give up. To just lie down and meet the afterlife. To surrender...**

Kun awoke with a start. Yukhei, in his arms, was rocking back and forth, shivering and clearly distraught. Caught up in the realm of a nightmare. The doctor sat up and gently shook the hybrid, trying to wake him. He was safe physically, but trapped in his mind until he woke.

"Yukhei! Wake up, pup, come on. It's okay, Yukhei. It's okay, good boy," he soothed, petting over Yukhei's hair gently and holding him carefully. 

At Kun's warm touch and soft words, Yukhei was able to wrestle himself back to awareness. Big, brown eyes flashed open, gleaming with tears as Yukhei took in a deep, shaky breath and grabbed tightly onto Kun. 

Frowning in concern, Kun bundled the hybrid up into his arms. Yukhei's nightmares were rare occurrences, and almost never this bad. He hadn't had as severe of a nightmare as this one in over a month, and Kun had to wonder if the case with Ten had set him off. Kun resolved to speak with Yukhei about it later, but right now his focus was on claiming him down and making him feel safe. 

"Yukhei, it's okay. You're safe, you're home. No one will hurt you, pup," he said, repeating his earlier words and cradling the sobbing Yukhei in his arms. The other simply let out a silent wail and clung tighter to Kun. 

"It's alright, puppy. This is real, you're safe here. I'm here for you, Yukhei," Kun continued, doing his best to help and worried for the hybrid. This time, Yukhei seemed to register his words, and gazed up at him through red, tear-filled eyes. 

Hearing the doctor speak and feeling the fabric of his shirt beneath his fingers brought Yukhei out of his daze, and he sat there for a second, staring up at Kun. After a moment, he looked away, taking in the room and the figure of the man hoing him. He recognized their shared room and Kun's face and attempted to dry his tears by burying his face in Kun's shoulder. 

The words helped a lot; he was now crying, less because of the events and memories in the dream, more because of the memory of how it felt to be that close to giving up. He was so glad he'd held on for a bit longer, promising himself that if nothing changed soon, he could give up. If he'd just laid down and rolled over for death, he wouldn't have met Kun, Jungwoo, Sicheng Taeyong, or any of his other friends, and he would have missed out on the amazing feeling that came with finally getting the love and affection he needed. He was cracked and broken, but the love of his friends had put him back together, and he wouldn't let himself go back to that point of giving up.

Yukhei sniffed and looked up at Kun, mouthing the words 'Thank you. Everything' at him, meaning, 'Thank you for everything you've done but especially this.' Kun nodded, stroking a hand through Yukhei's hair, "Of course, Yukhei. It's my pleasure. Thank you for letting me help." 

They sat there like that for a minute, Kun holding Yukhei in his arms and gently rocking the quivering boy, Yukhei letting himself relax into the familiar comfort of Kun. 

Eventually, Yukhei stopped shaking and reached out with his hands, one grabbing his phone, the other taking one of Kun's. Smiling shyly at the other, he typed out, 'Thank you, sorry for waking you up. You shouldn't have to see me like this,' embarrassed that he'd acted so pathetic and helpless in front of Kun. Kun, who was always so put together, and had a stable job, and always took care of him, and was so kind, and was so sweet and handsome, too.

Wait. What was that last one? Before Yukhei could think on that stray thought, Kun's phone dinged and he said, after reading the message, "Yukhei, pup, there's no need to apologize. I'm here to care for you and to help you, it's really no trouble at all to me to be here with you. It's okay to not be okay, pup, to cry and to have nightmares, you've gone through so much, and you've been so brave. You need time to heal, and I'm happy to be here with you along the way."

Kun knew his speech was more than a bit long, but he meant every word. He didnt want Yukhei to feel bad for having normal reactions to trauma, and he especially didnt want the hybrid to try to hide these side effects from him. The only thing that upset him about Yukhei's nightmares was that he hated seeing him so upset. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Yukhei, and Ten, and all the other poor hybrids who'd gone through what they had. 

Yukhei smiled softly and squeezed Kun's hand. He was thankful, so thankful that Kun was there to help him, and his words helped soothe the bit of self hate that sparked when he woke the other up with his stupid nightmares or when he was unable to do many basic things by himself. Sighing at himself, Yukhei nuzzled into Kun's neck, taking in his comforting smell and feeling sleepy again. But he didn't want to go back to sleep, and didnt think he could either...

Petting over his hair and ears, Kun murmured, "Do you want one of your plushies, Yukhei? And some warm milk? They might help you get back to sleep easier."

Yukhei yawned into Kun's neck and nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"Alright then, " Kun spoke again, "You go grab a couple of plushies, and I'll get the milk." Yukhei nodded again and fully, and also regretfully, extricated himself from Kun's arms to retrieve the toy. 

The two met again a moment later, Kun carrying one mug of warm milk and another mug of green tea, and Yukhei clutching a cute monkey plush. Kun handed Yukhei the milk and they cli ed back into the bed, snuggling under the warm covers. 

In the space of a few minutes, both glasses were drained and both human and hybrid were having a hard time keeping their eyes open. But Yukhei didnt want to sleep, rather he was scared to sleep, scared to be back to that miserable state of mind. He clutched at Kun's hand desperately, trying to fight the oncoming sleep.

Feeling his apprehension, Kun squeezed Yukhei's hand back before reassuring him, "It's okay, pup. You're safe, I'm right here. You can sleep, it'll be alright, and if it's not, I'm right here for you." Yukhei nodded in response and snuggled closer, but he was still tense, so Kun continued, "My voice isn't the greatest, but I can sing a lullaby if you want."

When Yukhei nodded again and yawned cutely, Kun smiled and began to sing a simple, yet sweet song, and Yukhei felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

Kun had the voice of an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short but I needed to address Yukhei's mental state a bit more, and have a lead in for the developing LuKun feels
> 
> Love you guys, thanks to everyone who's kudos'd or commented!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ten chapter, the two getting used to each other and Ten resolving some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to giulia who commented and asked for this JohnTen chapter.
> 
> There will probably be more of these along the way, intermixed with LuKun chapters.
> 
> Also this will probably have shorter chapters, like this one, from here on out bc I'm super busy, but I will try to keep putting them out.

Although Ten was more than a bit hesitant, he found himself following the tall officer from earlier to his car. Well, at least he could claw the hell out of him now that stupid drug had worn off. Because of the lack of it in his system, Ten was feeling much more like himself than usual when he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

He watched, a bit suspicious, as Johnny sat down next to him in the driver's side. "You said we're going to your house. Where is that," he said more than asked. 

Johnny's lips parted in a reassuring smile. "Its not far from here, and it's just a short walk from Sicheng, Yuta, and Taeil's house and a 20 minute uber from Kun and Yukhei's if you ever need them. We need to stop by the bank on the way home though, if you don't mind. I need to withdraw some money for you." 

As he spoke Ten's ears twitched, searching for a hint of lies. Not finding any, he took in what Johnny said, quirking his head in confusion. "Why would you do that?" 

His question was met with a gentle shrug as Johnny changed lanes. "Well, for emergencies or if there's anything you want that you don't feel comfortable asking me for, or just for anything. Don't hesitate to ask, by the way. I'm well enough off you don't have to worry about something being too much," he said as if his words weren't shaking Ten's world.

To be able to escape a situation he didnt ant to be in, that was something new. Something revolutionary for the cat hybrid; he'd been trapped for most of his life, stuck by obligation or inability to leave, and now Johnny was offering that freely like it was no big deal? 

Ten sucked in a breath and nodded, trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes. Damnit, he'd been through a lot, he shouldn't be crying over something good the same way he'd cried over all the bad. He didn't need to burden one of the first people to ever be nice to him by crying over nothing.

Lost in his thoughts, Ten didn't notice Johnny moving until he felt a large, gentle hand hesitantly petting his ears. Johnny didn't say anything, just smiled again as he continued petting the hybrid, who gasped at the happy feeling and felt tears begin to fall despite him. But it felt so good to let it all out and cry after everything.

Soon, he stopped crying and dried his face, leaning over to press against Johnny's shoulder and taking in the unfamiliar but oddly comforting scent as the officer pulled into the drive-through atm at the bank.

Ten was wide-eyed when Johnny withdrew two hundred dollars without batting an eye and handed it to him with a smile. "Tell me when or if you need more," he said as the hybrid started at the bills in his hands. 

Johnny had said he was well off, but for the way he just gave away this much yo basically a stranger.... he must be filthy rich. This would be enough money to protect him and give him a way out if he ever needed. It was enough to get a ride to a safe place, food, or a hotel for a night. Hell, it was enough for a puppy.

He smiled at that thought, then turned the smile on Johnny. "Thank you," he said in a quiet voice, butting his head against Johnny's shoulder in a stereotypically cattish move.

Johnny seemed nice, Ten really hoped he didn't expect much in return. He could cook or clean to earn his keep if he had to but he'd be using the money sooner than he'd planned if the kindness was fake and Johnny tried anything. He'd been through that shit and would rather die than sell himself for food and clothes. 

Speaking of which, his stomach chose that time to rumble loudly, and Ten snapped out of his thoughts. Blushing he removed his head from Johnny's shoulder and crossed his arms tightly over his whiney stomach. The doctors at the clinic had given him a few treats, but apart from those it had been a few days since he ate. 

Johnny, noticing the growl, spoke again: "I'll fix you something when we get to the house, if that's alright. Fast food restaurants don't have many healthy for hybrid options." Face flushed pink, Ten nodded, forgetting Johnny couldn't see him. 

"Sorry, sorry, yeah that sounds nice," he said. "By the way, where will I be staying, if you dont mind me asking," he asked, ears perked. He wanted to find out all he could about what would be expected of him from living the handsome, seemingly kind HPA officer.

"Well, you can stay in the guest bedroom for a bit, and then when you're back on your feet we can go out and get some stuff to make it into your room. Toys, treats, whatever you want. It's also got it's own ensuite bathroom so you dont have to worry about me walking in on you by accident, and the doors lock from the inside," the tall man rattled off, listing off random things about the room that he thought the hybrid would like to know. 

He was right, of course, the knowledge Johnny rambled reassured Ten and excited him. He'd never really had his own space to do anything with, and he would have privacy. Honestly, this sounded like a dream come true, but he remained on guard because, come on, nothing could be that perfect, not for Ten. There was no way that his bad luck had done so complete of a reverse that he was going to stay in a fancy rich people house with his own room, live with an objectively very hot police officer who could cook and was also a sweetheart, and not have to do anything for it. No way. 

Yet as Johnny pulled into the driveway, Ten saw the house was as pretty as he'd expected, and as he was given the house tour and shown his room he felt safe for once, and as he laughed at a joke over a home cooked dinner, he thought this was a damn good dream if it was one. And he didn't want to ever wake up.


End file.
